


Toy Phone Sex

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, I felt so awkward writing this lol, LITERALLY, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Woody talks to Chatter Telephone.





	Toy Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Woody/Chatterphone (since I think Woody was the only one who talked to the Chatterphone in the movie...) PHONE SEX. That is all."

Bonnie had taken Woody with her to Sunnyside on a fairly sunny day, so while she played outside, he quietly walked around the Butterfly Room. When he passed the Chatter Telephone, he tipped his hat and smiled at the toy that had so helped him and his friends (and had suffered for it, too) and the Chatter Telephone stopped near him. Woody paused, looking at him and when the telephone rang, he waited for the second ring before he took the toy phone receiver in his hands and held it up.

“Hello, old-timer,” Woody said into the phone.

“Hello, cowboy. You can call me Chatter,” Chatter said in his ear.

“Okay, Chatter. Call me Woody, if you like. Though, cowboy is just as good.”

“Nice to see you here, cowboy,” Chatter said. “Would’ve figured would not have visited again.”

“My kid brought me here for the day. What was I supposed to do: object to it?” Woody asked. 

“You make a good point. Glad to see you’re still around though,” Chatter said.

“I could say the same for you,” Woody said. 

“You did a good thing, cowboy,” Chatter said. “Wanna have some fun while your kid is still playing outside?”

“What did you have in mind?” Woody asked.

“Bet you like pulling that string of yours for fun,” Chatter said. 

“Oh yes,” Woody said. 

“Feels good, yes?”

“Yes, it does,” Woody said, sitting down next to Chatter.

“Do you got yourself a nice little toyfriend that pulls it for ya?” Chatter asked. 

“No, not for a couple of years now,” Woody said. 

“I’d pull it for you if I had hands.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“How do you like it?”

“Slow at first, then working it harder and quicker until my entire string is out and waiting to be let go.”

“And then?”

“And then when I let it go, maybe one of my phrases in my voice box says something, and I’m very happy.”

“Imagine that I’m pulling your string, rubbing it gently, making you moan…”

“And I’m rubbing you with my hands all over, making you murmur quietly.”

“And, you like it when your pull-string ring is held, right?”

“Oh yes. And you like it when someone dials on your dialer right?”

“Ooh yes.”

Woody found himself touching Chatter Telephone’s wheels as he spoke to him. Just when he was about to reply to Chatter again with a slightly more dirtier remark about touching him on his seams, a voice that he was certain was Ken’s said loudly, “The children are lining up!”

“Goodbye, Chatter,” Woody said, quickly.

“Goodbye,” was the reply. “It was nice hearing and seeing you.”

“Likewise.” 

Woody’s hand gently touched the rotary dial on top of Chatter as he got back up (Chatter shivered), and he made his way as nimbly and quickly as he could where Bonnie had left him.


End file.
